Seven Days Of Love
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Bryan/Garland: Garland is sick of Bryan always canceling their time together to train and go on business and tells him. What will Bryan do?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Seven Days Of Love

**Summary:** Garland is sick of Bryan always canceling their time together to train or go on business and tells him. What will Bryan do?

**Pairings: **Bryan/Garland

**Side Pair****ings:** Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Spencer Brooklyn

**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, some cursing, Multiple chapter ...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Hiya!! Here's another story that just popped into my mind. X3

And BIG BIG BIG thanks to everyone who ever reviewed!! Thank you guys so much, love you all!! (glomps everyone) X3

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His eye twitching Garland looks around and finally spots the person he's looking for. Our very own silver haired bad ass Russian that everyone loves, Bryan Kuznetsov.

For the past six months Garland has been dating the Russian but the last couple of weeks Bryan keeps canceling their alone time not to mention no sex. He's always training.

Training this Training that. _Training my ass!_ Garland thought

He walks over to the unsuspecting Russian, angry and when he stands behind him wacks him hard over the head.

'Ouch! What the-... Oh.' Bryan says as he turns around to see who wacked him. That person was gonna pay. But when he saw his pissed off lover, he smirked sheepishly. 'He, hey Garland ... sweetie ...sugar ... babe.'the silver haired Russian said nervously.

Garland's eyes turned to slits and he pointed his finger to Bryan's face waving it in a threatening manner. Meanwhile all the other bladers stopped with what they were doing to watch the otherwise violently passionate couple.

Because everyone knew this was going to be entertaining.

'Don't you 'hey Garland' me mister, where were you?'Garland hissed angrily, his eyes blazing. 'Eumh ...'Bryan sweatdropped and behind him Tala shook his head and Kai put a hand to his face.

Garland bristled in anger, 'You were supposed to come home today! We were _supposed_ to go out! But of course mister Badass-I-Am-So-Cool Bryan didn't show up again.'Garland shouted.

'Ten bucks on Garland that he'll kick Bryan in the nuts within the next five minutes.'Tala whispered to Miguel, who had come to join to look at the amusing couple. Miguel smirked,

'You're on.' He whispered back.

'But ... but I called you, I had training.'Bryan said, trying to calm his lover down but those words only seemed to fuel Garland's anger.

'You called? YOU CALLED!!'he shouted furious now, 'That's the only time I ever hear from you these last couple of weeks. 'Hey Garland I have training so don't wait up' or 'Hey babe sorry can't come tonight, got business to attend to.'

Garland took a breath to calm himself a bit. 'That's the only thing I hear from you! Practice this, practice that! Business here, business there! And I am so sick of it!'

'But...'

'Don't you 'but' me, I'm not finished.'Garland half snapped half shouted. 'If you really find your stupid practice more important than me, then don't call me at all! So I don't feel like crap when you cancel again.'

At those words everyone grew quiet, shocked that Garland said that. Tears were starting to appear in those blue orbs that Bryan loved to look at so much.

Had he really been neglecting Garland so much? Had he really been hurting him so much? _Yes_, his mind told him. Because everytime they agreed to go out Bryan would back out because of practice or business.

Somewhere deep down he knew this was coming and it looks like Garland really had had enough.

'I'm sorry.'

Garland just turned around and closed his eyes. 'Well sorry just isn't going to cut it this time Bryan.'the martial artist said before he ran out of the BBA training facility. 'Garland. Garland, wait!'Bryan shouted, but sighed when he realised the youth wasn't listening.

'You really messed up this time Bryan.'Tala said, shaking his head slightly. 'Yeah, I know. I just didn't think I was neglecting him that much.'

'Neglecting?! Bryan you have been avoiding him like the plague!'Kai snorted.

'Well I didn't mean to!'the silver haired Russian retorted annoyed. 'Well go tell him that!'Kai said, eyes narrowed.

'Hey don't you tell me what to do, he's my boyfriend.'Bryan snapped. 'Well you sure don't act like one towards Garland, Bry.'Kai retorted.

'Guys quit it this is getting nowhere.'Claude intervened, looking at the two Russian bladers. 'But Kai is right Bryan, you have been avoiding Garland I know you didn't mean to but you did. And believe me when I say it hurts when the one you love neglects you, like you did to Garland.'

Bryan sighed mentally hitting and kicking himself, he knew they were right hell he knew would give himself a lecture if he could. But now the question is: How to make it up to Garland?

'Well you could always show him that you truelly regret neglecting him and that really love him.'Brooklyn said as he came up to stand besides Spencer, taking the bulky blond's hand in his own.

Before you ask, yes they were dating, four months now and counting. Tala and Claude to, ten months since last week. And of course Kai and Miguel, they have been dating the longest a year and three months!

Brooklyn smiled as he took in Bryan's surprised face. 'You were talking out loud. But I really think you should make it up to Garland.'

'How?'

Kai rolled his eyes, 'Show him your love, show him how much you regret neglecting him. Maybe then you'll get back in his good graces. Personally I hope he lets you crawl a little bit.'

'Why are you so mad at me?'Bryan growled.

'Because Bryan, Garland is your first real relationship and he loves you with all his heart and so do you, I know that. But sometimes you can be such a clueless jerk and seem to forget what kind of a wonderful person Garland really is. You can't take him for granted Bryan, he has feelings to.'Kai said.

Bryan's shoulders slumped and he rubbed the back of his neck. 'Yeah, I know. Damnit I really am a jerk, hu.' 'Yeah, but we still love ya anway.'Tala said, giving his friend a wolfish grin.

Bryan returned the grin, 'Yeah, well I'll see you guys oh and Tal I'm taking a few days off of practice. I've got some making up to do.'and he took off towards the hotel the Blitz Boys were staying.

'You think things will work out between Bryan and Garland.'Brooklyn asked his blond boyfriend. Spencer smiled and nodded, 'Things will definitely work out.'

'And if they don't I will kick Bryan's ass.'Kai said. Miguel laughed and pulled th enigma in his chest.

Soft sobs echoed through the large bedroom as a figure lay curled up on his bed, clutching his pillow.

Garland sniffed, why did it hurt so much? And why was Bryan such a clueless asshole? Couldn't he see that he was hurting him?

The martial artist sat up and pulled his legs towards his chest, putting his arms around them. What he wouldn't give to go back to the time he and Bryan first started dating. Bryan would suprise him with dates and gifts all time and they would spend hours sometimes just enjoying each other's company, talking about everything and nothing. Also the sex was amazing! The first time Bryan had been so loving and gentle and god did he have stamina! Garland remembered he couldn't walk straight for the next few weeks.

He chuckled a bit at the memory, remembering how he would curse and hit Bryan for it, only to have the silver haired Russian laugh and smirk before dragging him towards the next available place to make love all over again.

Those were amazing days.

Garland sighed, grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose. He hoped everyone would leave him alone for now, he really didn't want to see anyone. Not after the scene he caused at the BBA facility, not that that was anything new but the one of today was a really serious fight between him and Bryan. Unlike those other playful fights they had with each others.

Well they used to have, that stopped to after Bryan started practicing so much and going to god knows where.

But this time it was serious and this time he wouldn't forgive Bryan so easily. No the Russian will have a lot of making up to do, before Garland decided to forgive him.

That should teach him a lesson.

The martial artist nodded to himself and went to his bathroom, splashing some cold water in his tear stained face, he drief himself off and crawled unto his bed again curling up in a little ball. After a while he couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep.

In his room, Bryan was sitting on the couch writing on a piece of paper that was lying on the small coffee table. He was grinning misschiviously and kept on writing.

The plan he had in mind to show Garland his regret and his love would be perfect! He had already thought it out and once he was done, he would never _ever_ give Garland the feeling he was neglecting him.

And this little piece of paper was just the start. When he was done he looked over what he ahd written and almost cackled gleefully.

_Bryan you are a genius_, he thought to himself and smirked devilishly. He walked out of his room and went into town.

Wistling a tune he walked into a shop and looked around until he found what he was looking for. The next few hours were spend with him shopping around and buying all the items he needed to get his plan to work.

He this was gonna be so good!

When he finally had everything he went back to his hotelroom, wich he shared with Tala. Said redhead was sitting in the couch with claude watching tv with his little Spanish lover.

'You're back.'Tala sweardropped when he saw all the bags Bryan was carrying and the misschivious smirk on his face.

'Bryan ... what are you planning?'the redhead asked, although when he saw Bryan's smirk widen he really didn't want to know anymore.

'On second thought nevermind.'

Claude just looked confused as Bryan shrugged and walked into his bedroom and started perfecting his plans and going over his list, he had written on that piece of paper earlier

Chuckling gleefully he looked out the window.

_Garland __you better watch out, 'cause you're in for one hell of a ride._

_

* * *

_

That's it for chapter one, the next chapter will have some Miguel/Kai in it Because I can't resist X3

Review please (smiles)

Love ya lots

Blaze Queenie


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Seven Days Of Love

**Summary:** Garland is sick of Bryan always canceling their time together to train and tells him. What will Bryan do?

**Pairings:**Bryan/Garland

**Side Pair****ings:** Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Spencer/Brooklyn

**Warnings: **Yaoi, fluff, some cursing, multiple chapters, ...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Here the second chapter of this story. And this chappie is for Winter-Rae. Hope you like it! X3

**Reviews:** BIG thanks to Winter-Rae, Tenshi of Freedom, Victoria and Elemental Gypsy!! Love you guys X3!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's been two days since Garland's outburst against Bryan and since then Bryan has been locking himself in his room plotting.

What, nobody knew, but sometimes they could hear him laugh or cackle with glee. But that morning Bryan came out of his bedroom and joined Spencer, Tala and Ian in the kitchen.

Kai had his own apartement so he wasn't there with them. Besides he and Miguel were probably having some alone time right now.

'What's got you in such a good mood?' Spencer asked as he watched the silver haired Russian grin from ear to ear.

'Nothing.'

Spencer quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, Bryan strolled over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee, still grinning.

'Okay Bryan what are you planning?'Tala asked curious as hell. 'Not telling.' he said in a sing song tone.

Bryan looked at his watch en noticed the time. 'Whoops, gotta go, things to do, people to see. Well bye guys!'the grinning Russian said and he disappeared in a flash out of the appartement.

Shaking his head,Spencer put down his mug of thee and rubbed his forehead. 'I hope doesn't do anything illegal this time. Kai would have a fit.'the blond muttered. Tala gave him a canine smirk. 'Don't count on it.'

'Anything Bryan does is illegal.'Ian piped up. Sweatdropping Spencer realised the little Russian was right. No matter what the silver haired teen did, somehow it was always illegal.

'Oh boy.'

--

The smell of delicious pancakes reached a small, lithe figure in bed. His dual coloured hair in disarray, his face hidden in his pillow, groaning softly the figure moved his head to open one of his stunning ruby red eyes.

Kai looked to his side and noticed Miguel was already awake, no surprise there. Since dating Miguel he had been sleeping better and longer than he ever had in his life, wich he was grateful for.

He loved sleeping in late in the weekends sometimes Miguel would wait until he woke up and they would cuddle and talk about everything and nothing or sometimes his lover would wake up before him and make them breakfast in bed. Kai loved those sweet, blissful hours where he had Miguel all to himself doing absolutely nothing.

But he wasn't the only one who enjoyed those moments.

He chuckled and heard the bedroom door open. Smiling, Miguel walked into their bedroom wearing just his boxers and sat down next to Kai on the bed. Kai still lying on his side looked at his lover.

'Something smells good.'he said softly, grabbing Miguel's had in his own. Giving him a small kiss Miguel answered, 'I made some pancakes, but you'll have to get up to get some.' Kai pouted as his lover teased him, he didn't feel like getting up now.

'I don't wanna.'he said, burying his face in his pillow. Miguel laughed and Kai felt Miguel put his arms under his legs and back, lifting him from the bed.

'Miguel!' came the surprised shout.

'You're going to eat and if I have to carry you out of bed to to accomplish that then so be it.'Miguel said, his eyes giving him a teasing look. Kai blushed and pouted, letting his lover carry him to the kitchen and place him on a chair.

'Why can't we spend today in bed?' he asks as a plate full of pancakes with strawberries was placed before him.

Miguel took his plate and sat down himself, 'You have that BBA meeting today remember?'

'Oh yeah! That's right.'

Miguel smiled, a half asleep Kai, was a very cute and very forgetful Kai. He watched his smaller lover eat his breakfast, content when he ate everything. It took Miguel months to teach Kai to eat proper meals, since the Russian didn't take very good care of himself in regards of eating that is.

Probably had something to do with when Kai still lived in the dojo and Tyson and Daichi eating everything so fast you had to be quick to get any food yourself. The blond had been very glad when his lover got his own appartement, apparantely he was sick of Tyson's atitude and also Hiro's.

Miguel still chuckled at the memory of Kai punching Hiro in the face because he called him a scrawny motherhen. For some reason Kai and Hiro didn't get along very well, but that probably has to do with Hiro going over to BEGA and abandoning G-rev during the tournament.

Miguel couldn't care less really, aslong as his lover was healthy and happy he didn't care who he liked or disliked.

'Why are you smiling at me like that?' Kai asked confused. Snapping out of his trance Miguel just gave him a gentle smile and shrugged. 'I was just thinking about a few things.'

'Oh.'

Looking at the clock Miguel noticed it was almost ten a.m., wich meant Kai had that meeting in an hour. 'Eumh, Kai didn't your meeting start at eleven?'

Ruby eyes widening Kai looked at the clock and cursed.

'Shit!'

He ran to Miguel and his room, changed and gave Miguel one last lingering kiss before he left. Chuckling Miguel started cleaning the table and wash the dishes. _I wonder what he'll do when he notices that Hiro also has to attend the meeting._ Miguel smirked, that was going to be one hell off a meeting!

--

Garland was walking with Brooklyn towards his house, the orange haired blader was explaining something about people not appreciating nature and taking it for granted.

Of course Garland wasn't paying to much attention to Brooklyn's speech, he had heard it to many times to care today. He felt a bit numb after what happened two days ago and he also regretted it a little bit, because Bryan hadn't come over to his house or even called him.

_Argh stop it, you're supposed to be mad at him! Of course he won't come over or call he's probably sulking somewhere now. So get a grip!_ Garland scolded himself.

Brooklyn had been watching Garland the entire and knew what his friend was thinking about, he decided not to bring up the subject of Bryan and kept on talking about nature eventhough he knew Garland wasn't listening.

But what if Bryan wasn't sulking somewhere, like he usally did when Garland was mad at him? What if he just didn't care and went on, seeing Garland's outburst as a break up. Oh god what if he was already seeing someone else?

Garland was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw his house was littered with roses, white and red ones at that! Next to him Brooklyn smiled while he watched his friend gape at his house.

This was probably Bryan's doing.

'Wha-... What the hell?' Garland shouted out. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, yip his house was covered in white and red roses, he walked towards his front door and opened it, Brooklyn followed him.

When they entered the house they both gaped as they saw bouquets of white and red roses littered around the house, they also saw a small black box sitting on the small coffee table of the livingroom, Garland picked it up and opened it, he let out a small gasp as he saw that the box was filled with white chocolate, his favourite, and a small note. He folded the note open and Brooklyn snatched a small piece of white chocolate, popping it in his mouth.

He read it aloud so his friend could hear:

_Once I had a heart of stone_

_For it had surely lost its home_

_It could not love or wanted too_

_But in my life, then came you. _

_The stones began to fall away_

_As happiness began to fill my day_

_A feeling so sweet and special too_

_Could this be love, I pray is true._

_My heart now sings a song of love_

_For I know that it was __sent from above_

_My heart is warm, there is no cold_

_Hard no more, but with wings of gold._

_It soars above the sky so high_

_Sometimes I think of why and cry_

_My heart now sings a loving song_

_For the part of me I thought was gone._

_The gift that you have given me_

_Is so important, can't you see_

_No more sadness or being alone_

_For now my heart returns to home._

_All my love_

_Bryan_

By the end of the poem Garland was in tears and Brooklyn had to read the last part to him. 'It seems Bryan is trying to get in your good graces again.'Brooklyn said as he put the note down.

Meanwhile Garland composed himself and sat down on his couch, wiping away some stray rose petals and looked arund the livingroom. It was littered with roses too, just like the rest of his house.

'It's beautiful, but... He can't just expect me to forgive him so easily and fall back into his arms like that.'Garland said.

Brooklyn smirked a bit misschiviously. 'Well why don't you let him grovel a little bit? See how far he will go to earn back your love and trust?'the orange haired Zeus wielder said.

'You know, that's not a bad idea. But wouldn't that be cruel towards Bryan?' Garland asked.

'C'mon Garland think about it as a little payback for neglecting you all those weeks. This is your chance to know how far Bryan would go to get you back!'Brooklyn said excited.

'I guess.'

Brooklyn sighed, 'Look all I'm saying is that this is your chance to see how much he really loves you.'

Garland looked thoughtful. Maybe Brooklyn was right after all Bryan _did_ neglect him and avoided him like a disease these past few weeks, maybe letting him grovel a little would teach the Russian a lesson.

Maybe...

'Alright, I'll do it. I'l let him grovel a bit and see how far he will go for me.'Garland said determined.

'Excellent! Now here's what you should do.'

--

Bryan came home that evening very happy and satisfied, his plan had worked! Hehe, just a little push tomorrow and Garland would forgive him! Ha his plans couldn't fail now, but just incase he always had a back-up plan, his lover sometimes could be unpredictable.

Today's plan had worked it's charms, he had seen the look on Garland's face when he and Brooklyn saw the house, he had been hiding in a tree closeby.

Garland had loved it!

He was good, oh god was he good! Just another little suprise like that and Garland would surely forgive him. Snickering Bryan walked into his room and lied down on his bed.

Yes everything was going according to plan.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 2 hehehe! X3 X3 Next chapter Bryan gives Garland another suprise. And some Miguel/Kai fluff, because I can't help myself X3 also a bit of Spencer/Brooklyn and Tala/Claude

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! X3

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Seven Days Of Love

**Summary:** Garland is sick of Bryan always canceling their time together to train and tells him. What will Bryan do?

**Pairings:**Bryan/Garland

**Side Pair****ings:** Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Spencer Brooklyn

**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, some cursing, ...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews**: Big Thanks to Shyki, Winter-Rae, Victoria, Tenshi of Freedom and Elemental Gypsy! Thanks alot eveyrone!! X3 X3

And OMG I am soooo sorry for the long wait, but I have been really busy lately and I totally forgot to post the third chapter of this story!! Forgive me please!! X3 Anyway I'm back again and I'll try to update more but I make no promises! X3

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Twitch._

_Twitch. Twitch._

Taking a deep breath Kai watched that blue haired baboon that calls himself a trainer talk to mister Dickenson about how _he_, Kai Hiwatari, should train G-rev. All the while his eye twitched uncontrollably. 'And that's why I think it would be better if I train G-rev from now on, seeing as Kai has _other_, more important things to do that make him cancel so many training sessions.' Hiro said as he sat down and gave a smirk behind the old chairman's back.

Oh how he wanted to wipe that smirk of of that asshole's face!

'Well, I see your point Hiro but Kai has always been a great captain and trainer to the boys so I don't see why he should stop being captain and trainer for G-rev, he's doing a marvellous job.'mister Dickenson replied.

'I won't deny Kai is an excellent captain or trainer I'm just saying that G-rev won't be ready for the next tournament with the few trainings they get these days.'Hiro commented.

Okay that's it! Underneath the table Kai kicked Hiro very hard the shins, making the older blader flinch in pain en shoot him a glare. Kai glared back viciously, he is really so irritated with that blue haired idiot and it pisses him off that he dares to say he isn't training G-rev good enough, but then again it could also have do with the fact he was still tired, wich made him easily irritated.

Hiro kicked back, tough barely hitting Kai as he had seen it coming. Nope it wasn't, Hiro was just really annoying today.

Mister Dickenson watched the two teens glare at each, knowing about their dislike towards each other, why he didn't really know but he heard Tala say something about 'mother hen'.

'You'll pay for that.'Hiro hissed at Kai lowly. 'Ooh I'm so scared.' The enigma hissed back. Suddenly Hiro smirked making the dual haired teen's eyes narrow. The next three words that left Hiro's mouth, well people had better prepared his funeral.

'Scrawny. Mother. Hen.'

His eyes turned to slits and Kai jumped over the table and tackled Hiro to the ground and tried to punch him although that was a bit hard seeing as the older teen blocked his hits. 'Want to say that again you lousy, good for nothing traitor!'Kai shouted trying to land another hit on the blue haired teen below him.

'What's the matter Kai can't handle the truth!'Hiro taunted. 'Boys! Boys! That's enough already!'mister Dickenson shouted coming in between.

Kai punched Hiro one more time and this time it hit it's target and gave the older teen a bloodnose.

Groaning Hiro stood up holding his nose. 'Argh you broke my nose!'he said angrily. 'It's your own damn fault!'Kai retorted. 'Why you little...-' 'What's going on in here?'a voice asked.

Kai turned around to see his blond haired lover come in and look at them in surprise. 'Miguel.'Kai said walking over to him.

Taking his lover into his arms Miguel looked at Hiro and saw that the older teen had yet again pissed off Kai, his bloody nose was a dead give away.

He sighed and looked at the older blader, 'You really don't learn do you?'he asked, small smile at the corner of his mouth. Hiro just huffed and looked away. 'He's just an easy target to tease.'he said.

'Uh hu, real easy. You better get someone to look at your nose.'Miguel said. Growling under his breath Hiro left the conference room and slammed the doors wide open. 'Well I guess the meeting is over for today, but next time try not to get under each other's skin, I really don't want to pay for another wall like last time.'mister Dickenson said, slightly begging. 'Don't worry mister Dickenson, they won't.'Miguel said laughing slightly while Kai blushed.

Remembering when Kai and Hiro had a fight right here and started blading destroying the left wall completely.

'I'm sorry mister Dickenson it won't happen again.'Kai said. 'Don't worry about, now you youngsters go, I'm sure you have something planned for the two of you.'the old chairman said.

They both nodded and said their goodbyes before leaving the BBA, once outside Kai completely sunk into Miguel's side and laid his head on his taller lover's shoulder. 'Tired?'Miguel asked. 'Yeah a bit, you wore me out last night.'Kai said, blushing slightly as he realised he said that out loud. Miguel laughed and kissed Kai making him give a small content sigh.

They parted and Kai gave another cute yawn. 'C'mon, let's get you home.'the blond haired heartthrob said smiling softly, Kai nodded and let his lover lead him away to their appartement.

--

Spencer felt a familiar chill go over his back and he turned around but saw nothing. 'Spence, are you okay?' The bulky blond smiled at the orange haired genius sitting beside him on the grass in the park.

'I'm fine I just had the strange feeling someone called Kai a scrawny motherhen, must've been my imagination.'he said assuring his little lover. Brooklyn quirked an eyebrow at him. 'Why? Is that bad?' he asked innocently.

'Trust me it's a very bad thing. In the past I had to calm him down. Luckily Miguel can do that now.'Spencer explained.

'Oh, I see.'

'You know you've been really quiet lately, is something wrong?' Spencer asked looking at the smaller teen. 'No it's nothing, really. I just keep thinking about Bryan's little surprise for Garland the other day. I wonder what he has in store next?'Brooklyn said.

'Probably something more shocking either that or something really X-rated.'Spencer shrugged. Brooklyn chuckled slightly, 'Yeah probably. Though I do wonder how the hell he got into Garland's house that place is as guarded as the White House.'

'Didn't Garland give Bryan a key a while back?' Spencer asked. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that.'Brooklyn said laughing slightly.

Seeing the innocent look on his smaller lover's face, made Spencer chuckle. 'What?' Brooklyn asked confused.

Putting a hand on the genius' cheeks, making him blush, he leaned in closer watching the blush deepen. 'You're so cute when you laugh.'Spencer whispered.

Brooklyn blushed harder but it disappeared as soon as Spencer's lips touched his. Immediatly granting his lover acces to his hot cavern, wich Spencer gladly accepted. Their tongues dancing aruond each other drawing moans from both of them.

Spencer pulled Brooklyn closer and deepened the kiss even more wich made the genius moan louder than before. But their kiss was over for lack of air. Panting heavily, Brooklyn leaned into Spencer's rock hard chest.

'I love it when you do that.'Brooklyn said huskily.

Spencer smirked pulling Brooklyn into his lap and nuzzling his neck.

'That's why I do it.'

--

Garland groaned in frustration as he picked up another rose petal from behind his couch. Bryan's little surprise was nice, but goddamnit why didn't he think about who had to clean the entire house?! Yeah that's right him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Garland sighed and moved his cute butt away from the couch and walked over to the front door, opening it.

Two bulky men dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses looked at him. 'Are you Garland Siebald?'one of them asked.

'Yes.' Garland said cautiously, 'Why?'

The two men looked at each other before they grabbed Garland by the arms and dragged him over to a black limo. 'Hey wait! What the hell!! Let me go!!'Garland shouted, struggling furiously.

Not that it made any difference, man were these guys strong.

As soon as he was put in the limo the two men got into the front, one in the driver's seat and they drove off. 'Hey what the hell is going on? Who are you people?'Garland asked angrily.

'I'm sorry sir that's classified.' The bulky man in the driver seat said.

'What the fucking hell do you mean, it's classified! You both dragged me out of my house for no reason. So I think I have the right to know what the hell is going on!'Garland shouted furious.

'I'm sorry sir, we are not allowed to say anything. Please calm down and enjoy the ride.' The other one said.

Garland huffed and sat back. _Great, why do these things always happen to me?_he thought annoyed.

After almost an hour of driving the limo finally stopped and Garland was allowed to step out of it. 'Finally fresh air.'he mumbled. 'Eumh... excuse me are you Garland Siebald?' asked a young woman with red braided hair, green eyes and a pink uniform. 'Yes.'Garland said suspiciously.

'Oh good, we were expecting you, please follow me.'the young woman said. Still suspicious Garland followed her, he was glad the Twin Hulks, a precious name for his two kidnappers, weren't following. 'Where are you taking me?'he asked the young woman.

'You will see sir.' The young woman giggled.

_Great another surprise, I don't know if I can take another one_ Garland thought as the girl lead him into a beautiful open space where a large white hot air balloon was, the words 'I love you' wirtten in red.

'A hot air balloon, what the heck?' Garland mumbled. 'Please step into the ballon sir it will take you to your final destination.'the young woman said.

Feeling a bit giddy suddenly, Garland complied and stepped into the balloon, the young woman stepping in too. Altough he'd never admit it, Garland thought this was amazing he had never been on a hot air balloon.

As a kid he'd always wanted a ride in a hot air balloon and now his childhood dream was coming true. He smiled slightly, thinking about the one who did this. _Bryan you're really overdoing yourself._ He thought.

The hot air balloon took off and Garland watched fascinated as they flew higher and higher, he watched the clouds slip over them, watched the people underneath him walk around, looking like small ants.

This was absolutely amazing!

Finally they landed at a cliff wich had a beautiful view of the sea. 'Your last gift is located on the end of the cliff, right there.' the young woman said smiling, pointing towards a few trees.

His hands shaking a little, Garland left the hot air balloon and walked up further until he reached the end of the cliff. Wich was hidden by a few stray trees, the martial artist gasped and put a hand over his mouth when he saw lit candles everywhere. A large stone table with on it a picture of him and Bryan kissing under the misletoe last Christmas.

The teen walked up to the stone table and touched the framed picture lightly, until he noticed a blue velvet box sitting next to it. _He didn't_ Garland thought.

His heart thumping in his throat he reached for the velvet box, picked up and slowly opened it.

A small gasp left his lips as he looked at what looked like a pure silver necklace with a small blue diamond pendant in the shape of a heart surrounded by a silver falcon.

'Oh my god.'

Taking it out of the box Garland couldn't help but put it on and admire the piece of jewellery, Bryan had never giving him jewellery before! Sure he had recieved all kinds of gifts but not jewellery.

A small smile creeped on Garland's face, it was then he noticed the small note lying in the blue velvet box.

_You're the first thing I think of  
Each morning when I rise.  
You're the last thing I think of  
Each night when I close my eyes. _

_You're in each thought I have  
And every breath I take.  
My feelings are growing stronger  
With every move I make. _

_I want to prove I love you  
But that's the hardest part.  
So, I'm giving all I have to give  
To you... I give my heart. _

_Love Bryan_

Another poem, this one was as beautiful as the other. Reading the poem again he put it down and sat down on the stone table.

It was gorgeous as the beautiful sunset began. Watching the sun go down in the sea, painting the sky, orange, purple, pink and red. Just gorgeous. The sound of waves lapping at shore and the beautiful lit candles, made it so romantic.

The gentle breeze made his hair flow a little behind him, seeing as he hadn't put it in a ponytail.

Curling a strand behind his ear he stared of into the sunset. He smirked.

_Bryan I gotta hand it to you. You are good but you're still not forgiven._ He thought as he stood up and left the place, placing the necklace back into the velvet box and returning to the hot air balloon.

--

Hot moans and mews came from the couple in bed as the pace of their love making was turning more passionate by the minute.

Thrusting deep into his lovely smaller lover, Tala nipped at Claude's neck, earning himself a sharp hiss and mew.

'God Tala. 'Claude moaned loudly.

Smirking Tala leaned down and kissed his lover, his thrusting increasing in it's pace as he could feel his release building up. And by the sound of Claude's lovely moans and mews wich raised an octave he was close to.

With one final thurst they both came. The redhead held himself up before lying down next to his lover, holding him close and trying to get his breathing under controle.

His platinum haired lover wasn't fairing any better, panting harshly Claude rolled over and smiled at him before kissing him softly.

Basking in the afterglow the two were suddenly disturbed by a loud banging on the front door. Tala growled. 'You have got to be kidding me!'he shouted. Claude rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Goddamnit when the hell were they going to get some privacy?

Tala quickly grabbed his boxers pulling them on, before opening the door to cease that damn banging. 'What do you want.'he shouted. The one standing in front of the door was a delivery boy holding a large brown package, he was shaking a little probably because Tala had shouted at him. 'I-I w-was asked to b-bring t-this here.'the boy stuttered.

The redhead growled, grabbing the package out opf the boy's hands and slamming the door shut in his face. To think his snuggle time with Claude ruined because of that stupid delivery! And after such great sex to, unbelievable.

Claude looked at him from the bedroom door, wearing a white shirt that was to big for him, it was an old one of Tala's. 'Who was it?' he asked. 'Some stupid delivery boy.'Tala growled. 'He came to deliver this!'

Claude looked at the large package, wrapped in plain brown paper. He looked it over, his eyes widen a bit when he saw who it was meant for. 'It's for Bryan.'the platinum haired teen said.

Tala sighed. 'Leave it, it's probably part of Bryan's so called 'plan' to get Garland to forgive him.'the redhead said a bit annoyed.

Putting the package aside Claude walked to his lover, who sat on the couch and stood behind him and began to massage his shoulders. 'Hm that feels good.'Tala groaned.

'I know of plenty more things that will _feel_ good, if you just get your ass back in that bedroom. This is our day alone and I am not going to let some delivery ruin that.'Claude whispered into the redhead's ear.

Giving the smaller teen a wolfish smirk, he stood up and dragged Claude back into the bedroom. Behind them the door slammed closed.

'Oh god Tala!'

* * *

Wow okay this is my longest chappie ever and it turned out okay, neh? X3 Anyway hope everyone loved the small little lemon at the end, I just had to do it -grins- Hope you liked this chappie X3.

Next chappie: eumh ... this time not gonna tell ya!! -grins evilly- hehehe

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Seven Days Of Love  
**Summary:** Garland is sick of Bryan always canceling their time together to train and tells him. What will Bryan do?  
**Pairings: **Bryan/Garland  
**Side Pair****ings:** Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Spencer Brooklyn  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, some cursing, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big thanks to heaven-hell-earth, Winter-Rae, Tenshi of Freedom and Elemental Gypsy for reviewing. Thanks a lot you guys!! X3

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Bryan growled in frustration as he grabbed his hair tightly. Yesterday did not go as planned! Garland was suposed to be so overwhelmed he would forgive him, but nooo the martial artist had totally ignored him when he saw him at the BBA today.

He ignored him. _Him_, Bryan Kuznetsov, his own lover! He wasn't that mad was he?

Bryan crossed his arms as he sat down on his bed, it really didn't matter now. He just had to come up with another plan to make Garland forgive him and everything would be just fine.

But what could he do now?

'Of course!' the silver haired Russian said loudly before a misschivious smirk appeared on his face.

'Garland, there is no way you won't forgive me after this.'

--

'So how are you?' Kai asked Garland who was stirring with his teaspoon in his lemon tea distractedly.

He, Garland, Claude and Brooklyn were having a nice little meeting among them, no boyfriends this time. Just the four of them hanging out for a bit, so they could talk about things. Now however, the subject was Garland and Bryan's relationship.

The martial artist sighed. 'Okay, I guess. I just miss Bryan a bit.'

Claude quirked an eyebrow at the teen. 'A bit?'

Garland rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair. 'Alright, I miss him a lot.' Brooklyn who had just taking a sip of his herbal tea, put it down elegantly and regarded Garland with his wise emerald eyes.

'If you give up now, he won't learn his lesson.'the orange haired genius said.

Kai nodded in agreement, 'I know Bryan believe me, he'll only learn the hard way. Just let him grovel a little longer. Besides I bet you're loving the way he's romancing you right now.'the enigma said as he gave him a knowing smirk.

Garland blushed, 'Yeah I am, I mean Bryan never really was the romantic type. But it's fun that he's showing he has a romantic side to him. I just wish I didn't have to find out this way.'

'Well next time you'll know what to do to get him to romance you.'Claude said. Garland chuckled a little,

'Yeah, I guess.'

'But what I was wondering, what happened yesterday anyway? On the phone you said Bryan gave you another surprise?' Garland nodded. 'Really, what was it?' Kai asked curiously.

'Well first these two guys show up at my house, practically kidnap me only to drop me off somehwere where I had to get on an air balloon. Wich was amazing, I've always wanted to do that.'Garland took a sip of his tea.

'And then?' Claude asked, he couldn't help he was so curious. 'And then the air balloon brought me to a cliff by the sea, where Bryan had put all these lit candles and there was a stone table wich had a picture of me and Bryan kissing under the mistletoe last Christmas and next to it he left a blue velvet box.'

'He didn't...'Kai said surprised. He knew Bryan almost never bought jewellery.

Garland smiled fondly, 'He did, he bought me this amazing silver necklace with a small blue diamond pendant in the shape of a heart surrounded by a silver falcon. And he left another poem. It was almost just as beautiful as the last one.'

'My, my seems like he really went out these last two days.'Claude said amazed.

'I guess he did and I can't deny I loved it.'Garland said taking another sip of his tea. 'I'll bet. But I can't believe he actually bought you a necklace, Bryan almost never buys jewellery, they're just not his thing.'Kai said deeply impressed. 'Well it just shows that Bryan does care a lot about Garland.'Claude said. 'I agree to that, but I still think you should just let him work for your trust.'Brooklyn said.

'But you shouldn't overdo it either. Or else you'll end up breaking Bryan's heart.'Kai warned.

'I know, I won't. Promise.'Garland said as he smiled at Kai. The enigma nodded averting his ruby red eyes, they widened a bit as they saw a familiar Spaniard come their way.

'So here are you all hiding.'Miguel said, giving the four of them a smile. 'Yeah, we were just hanging out a bit.'Kai said, he smiled as Miguel gave him a small kiss.

The blond sat on his ,his arms on Kai's legs. 'Well I'm sure they won't mind if I steal you away now?'the blond Spaniard said, his sparkling sapphire blue eyes looking into Kai's ruby ones.

Claude grinned, 'We sure don't mind, go have fun.'

'Great. Let's go.'Miguel said picking Kai up from his chair and carrying him bridal style.

'W-wait! Miguel!' came Kai's surprised and highly embarassed voice. Brooklyn, Claude and Garland laughed as they saw Miguel carry Kai away like a new bride.

'Those two are so cute together, sometimes it worries me how Kai could be so cute and cuddly in the arms of someone he loves. He looks like a newborn kitten.'Brooklyn commented.

'Yeah, he does. But don't let him hear you say that.'Garland said. 'Don't worry I want to live a little longer.'the orange haired genius said snickering, he looked a this watch, 'It's already 5 pm, well I gotta go I'll see you guys tomorrow maybe.'

'Five pm, well I guess we all better go.'Garland said as he stood up. 'Yeah, I should head back to the appartement no doubt Tala will be pouting on the couch when I get home.'Claude said, smiling a bit. 'Why would he be pouting?'Brooklyn asked, shoving the chair back under the table. 'Because I left him hanging ealier this morning to meet with you guys.'Claude said, giving the other two a Cheshire grin. 'Owh you're evil!'Garland said laughing.

'I know!'Claude said. 'Bye guys!' And he started running off, waving at them before turning a corner. 'Yeah bye.'Garland said.

'So where are you going?'Garland asked Brooklyn as they took their jackets and left the little café they had been sitting at. They had already taken care of their bill earlier.

'Well I'm meeting Spencer in the park, he's taking me out tonight.'Brooklyn said, a small blush adorning his cheeks. Garland smiled, it was great Brooklyn finally found someone he loves.

'That's great.'

Brooklyn nodded, before turning his gaze on his friend. 'What about you?' he asked. Garland shrugged and kicked away a stone pebble on the sidewalk. 'I don't know, I'll probably just go home and read something. I don't feel like doing anything today.'the martial artist said.

'Alright, but call me if you change your mind okay.'Brooklyn said, a bit of concern appearing in his eyes. 'Nah, I'll be fine really! You go have a fun night with Spencer. I'll see you tomorrow.'Garland saids, giving the orange haired genius a smile.

'If you're sure.' Brooklyn said not to convinced. Garland nodded, 'I am.'

'Well okay then, I'll see you tomorrow.'Brooklyn said as he started running towards the park and disappeared out of sight. Garland sighed, as he went home he started wondering what Bryan could possible do this time so he would forgive him.

He got his answer quickly.

Once he arrived home, he noticed how dark it was inside, it was strange because it was only in the late afternoon. All the curtains were closed, and everything was shut. 'Bryan.'Garland sighed.

He walked towards the stares but suddenly ... he stopped.

Garland blinked.

He blinked again until he finally realised what he was looking at.

On the floor leading up the stairs were candy hearts with the words 'I love you' and 'Please forgive me' written on them.

Garland chuckled as he picked them up and followed the trail of heart candy upstairs. He came to a halt in front of his own bedroom door. He opened it and smiled happily as he saw the room decorated with heart shaped candy, and a few white and red candles, that were lit and spread across his room.

What shocked him though was a little yapping sound he heard coming from a black wooden basket, with a bouquet of red roses next it along with a box of heart shaped chocolates, white ones.

Garland immediatly walked over to the basket and looked inside.

He gasped.

Oh. My. God.

Inside the basket was a little white pomeranian puppy with light orange paws and a red ribbon around it's neck. When the puppy noticed Garland he turned to face him and started yapping a bit, waggling it's little cute tail.

'Awh, aren't you just adorable.' he cooed as he took the puppy into his arms. The puppy yapped happily, playfully biting in Garland's fingers as he held them out to the puppy.

Smiling Garland looked at the little creature, as a child he had begged his parents for a dog, but they always refused saying that having a dog would be to much of a distraction for him and keep him from doing what he was supposed to.

Dogs were a nuisance, his parents had said.

But that never stopped Garland from wanting one, and now he had one. He couldn't believe Bryan remembered he loved dogs so much and that he remembered that pomeranians were his absolute favourite breed!

It took all his willpower to stop from squealing like an excited five-year-old and play with the little puppy.

When he put the puppy on his bed, seeing the little creature run around and yapping excitedly, his little waggling madly, did he notice a small card in the basket.

It was another poem and this one read:

_You're the air I breath,  
__The scent I smell,  
__You're the touch I feel  
__You're everything that's real._

_You're the better half,  
__The stronger willed,  
__You're the the beat of the heart,  
__The more compelled._

_You're the sun that shines,  
__the lighter side,  
__You're the grass that grows,  
__The stream that flows._

_You are the inner soul,  
__the eyes that shine,  
__the one I love,  
__my peace of mind._

_You are and will always be  
__the better part of me._

_Love Bryan_

'Oh Bryan. Who knew you could be such a poet.'Garland said as he chuckled a little, he put the card back in the basket and noticed there were other things in to. There was a small collar for the puppy with a nametag hanging from it but with no name, a leash, a few small toys and a white fluffy pillow for the puppy to sleep on.

He put all the stuff away, putting the pilow next to his own on his bed, before he sat down. The puppy jumping over to him and yapping loudly. Garland laughed at the little creature's antics. He clapped his hands and was a bit surprised the puppy actually jumped in his hands.

When he brought the puppy close to his face, it began to lick all over it. 'Hey stop that, you're making me wet.'Garland said, the puppy just yapped happily and looked at Garland with his curious little brown eyes.

Then the martial artist thought of something. 'I still need to name you, but I don't even know if you're a girl or a boy.'he said. He took the basket, he had sat on the ground next to his bed, and sure there it was a little certificate that said what kind of breed, height, and sex the puppy was. 'Alright you're a boy. Now what should I name you.' Garland thought for a moment, as the puppy cutely tilted it's head to the side as if confused. His tongue sticking out a little bit, and it's little fluffy tail waggling.

Garland snapped his fingers when he found the perfect name, 'I got it!' he turned to the puppy, who had jumped up when Garland snapped his fingers, growling playfully at him as he lowered his finger again, the puppy trying to bite it.

'I'll call you Sirius!'

The puppy yapped happily as if agreeing making Garland laugh.

Garland picked the puppy up again.

'You are one of the best gifts I have ever gotten.'

He hugged the puppy and the little creature snuggled into him, giving a happy yap. Garland looked outside the window and smiled.

_Bryan ... thank you. _

_

* * *

_

Alright chapter four done! X3 X3 Halfway there now, X3 Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, I know I had fun writing it :D

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Seven Days Of Love  
**Summary:** Garland is sick of Bryan always canceling their time together to train and tells him. What will Bryan do?  
**Pairings:**Bryan/Garland  
**Side Pair****ings:** Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Spencer Brooklyn  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, some cursing, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Many, many, many big thanks to Tenshi Of Freedom, dark-phoenix-loves-kai, Winter-Rae and Elemental Gypsy for reviewing.

I'm back!! X3 X3 yay, finally my exams and school are over, and I'm so sorry for the late update!! But last week and the friday before that had been my exam week so my parents banned me from the computer completely (cries) But now I'm back (jumps around happy) and here's chapter 5 of this ficcie.

Enjoy!!

**Attention please everyone!! I want to ask everyone who read or reviewed my stories to go to my profile page because there is an important note at the end you all need to see and read!! **

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Walking in the park Garland smiled happily as Sirius who was walking beside him on a leash barked and sniffed at everyone and evyerthing that was new.

He was such a hyperactive puppy! But Garland loved him all the same, he petted Sirius on the head when the small puppy came to him with a little twig in his mouth offering it to him.

Laughing softly Garland sat in his hinches and pulled at the twig and Sirius growled playfully and didn't let it go but pulled back trying to win from Garland. Garland pulled a little bit harder and the twig was in his hand, Sirius jumping upo and down to get the twig back and barking happily his tail waggling like crazy.

When he started scratching at his knees and whining, Garland took pity on the little puppy and gave him the twig back, Sirius took the twig and yapped happily, taking the twig in his mouth and proudly walking with it in his mouth, tail up and back straight.

Garland just had to laugh, the puppy looked so silly. 'You're a strange little fella.'he said as he picked Sirius up in his arms. The little puppy yapped content and snuggled into his arms, it was one of his favourite things, lying in Garland's arms.

After a while the martial artist decided it was time they got back home until they saw a familiar couple having a picknick.

Walking over to them, he felt a bit jealous a thow lovey dovey those two were, he had never even seen those two have an argument let alone a fight. 'Hey Miguel, hey Kai.'Garland said smiling at them. 'Hey Garland, what's that you got there?' Kai asked smiling softly at the teen.

Garland put Sirius down and it immediatly started sniffing at Miguel and Kai, before yapping in approval. Kai laughed when Sirius jumped in his lap and began licking his face, making the blonde next to him smile, his sapphire eyes filled with love.

'Where did you get him?' Miguel asked turning away from the beautiful sight of Kai playing with the little puppy. The blond knew Kai also wanted a pet, they have been discussing getting one for a while now, but never really got to getting one.

'I don't know, Bryan gave him to me, yesterday. He was a surprise for me.'Garland said blushing softly as he remembered yesterday fondly. 'Really? What else did he do?' Kai asked curiously. 'Eumh, he wrote me another poem, put lit candles everywhere and left a bouquet of roses again. It was simple but I loved it. Sirius is the best gifts I've ever gotten.'Garland said as Sirius went back to him after being done playing with Kai.

The martial artist picked the puppy up and held him. Miguel chuckled petting Sirius head a bit. 'I never would of thought Bryan of all people could be this romatic.'the blond confessed. 'Neither did I, it shows that you can always expect the unexpected from Bryan.'Kai said.

Nodding Garland said: 'That's true, well I've gotta go, enjoy your picknick.'he said. 'Oh we will.'Miguel said and Kai blushed at the suggestive tone in the blonde's voice.

He waved at them and turned around, he decided to go back home, maybe he could work on his martial arts for a while and then play with Sirius.

Being caught up in his thoughts he never realised when Sirius picked up a scent that made him growl and see a certain black haired neko walking around lazily.

All of a sudden Sirius jumped out his arms and started barking loudly at said neko. Surprised Garland watched as Sirius ran over to a familiar blader.

It was Ray.

'Sirius come back here!'Garland shouted as he ran after his puppy.

Unfortunately Sirius didn't listen and barked even louder the closer he got to Ray.

Hearing the barking noise Ray looked up to see a small puppy coming his way and eeped running away from the puppy yelling at people to get that_ demon_ away from him.

The blackhaired blader came to a stop at a large tree and jumped up into it.

Sirius had followed him all the way there and started scratching at the tree trunk and looked up at him barking loudly.

Like a cat, Ray started hissing at him, baring his fangs and his eyes slitted.

God he hated dogs!

Trying to reach him Sirius started jumping up and down, barking even louder and growling menacingly. 'Go away, you stupid mutt!'Ray shouted at that that _thing_!

The puppy just growled and tried even harder to get to him.

Ray hissed louder in a catlike manner, trying to scare that stupid mutt away.

'Sirius!'

Ray looked up when he heard Garland's voice, the puppy beneath him seemed distracted by the voice.

Garland finally reached the tree where Ray had hidden in and Sirius came to him barking proudly as he bit into Garland's pants and tried to drag him towards the tree. He let go and let his tongue out of his mouth in a cute way and his tail was waggling again.

Looking up Garland saw Ray holding unto a branch for dear life and hissing at Sirius. He couldn't help it, he started laughing.

'This isn't funny!'Ray shouted.

'Yes it is, you're afraid of a little puppy!'

'That _thing_ is a demon. I hate dogs! Get it away from me!'Ray said.

Still laughing Garland picked Sirius up in his arms and that's when Ray carefully climbed out of the tree and eyed the little puppy warily. Ready to jump back up the tree should it get out of Garland's grasp.

Sirius just growled, Garland gave him a small tap to the nose, wich made Sirius move his nose cutely. 'Bad Sirius, scaring Ray like that. He's not a cat. Well not a whole one.'Garland said smirking a bit.

Ray huiffed and crossed his arms. 'The term is Neko-jin if you don't mind. And you better keep that thing away from me, next I'll...-' 'You'll what? Jump into an even higher tree?' Garland laughed and Ray blushed in embarassement.

'He just took me by surprise that's all!'Ray said and he walked away huffing all the while and muttering under his breath about 'stupid mutts with a big mouth' Chuckling Garland shook his head and started walking towards his house.

He grinned, next time he should bring Sirius to a BBA ball and see how the rest of the White Tigers will react, that would sure bring some life into the party!

Shaking his head in laughter he turned a corner and went home.

Once inside his house he let sirius down and the puppy started racing all over the place and yapped happily.

Seems he wasn't the only glad to be home. He walked into the kitchen and filled Sirius' bowls with food and the other with water.

He watched Sirius drink and eat for a while before he petted the small puppy on his head and went upstairs.

Sirius followed him jumping up the stairs excitedly.

Opening the door to his bedroom he stopped in his tracks.

'Oh my god!'

There in the middle of his room was a large shrine entirely dedicated to him. In the middle he saw a large photo of him smiling with his hair loose and wearing that white tight shirt and those white pants, Bryan loved to see him wear.

Sirius sniffed at it and yapped at Garland.

The silver-blue haired youth walked closer to the shrine, he saw a small table in front of the photo with a red sheet over it, two white candles on each side that were lit, and a large piece of parchment, real parchment in de middle with three roses on it, a white one, a red one and a pink one.

He also saw a few photo's of him next to the piece parchment, curiously and absolutely surprised he picked up the photo's of him and the piece of parchment.

_Garland,_

_There are so many things I wish I could tell you but I can't. Instead I wrote them down so you can see why I love you, what I see everytime you're near me. What I feel everytime you're with me.  
__And why I love you so much. That's why I'm giving you 10 resaons why I love you, why I want to be with, why I want you to forgive me, why I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

_So please, read this and please forgive me._

_1. I love it when you smile, whenever you smile it seems like the world lights up._

_2. I love the way you look in the mornings, the way you seem to glow and look so content and look so beautiful in my arms. Your peaceful expression and the way you snuggle into me._

_3. I love the way you look when you're angry. You look so sexy and oh so flushed, the way your body trembles sends shivers down my spine and the way you always calm down in my arms._

_4. I love it when you laugh. It makes my heart fill with love I haven't felt before, it makes me want to hear it all the time it makes me want to protect it. Protect you_

_5. I love the way you feel against me when we're together. It was like you're meant to be with me, you're the light to my darkness. You're my savoir to my fears. You're my everything._

_6. I love it when you blush. The way you put you fingers together and look at me with your beautiful blue eyes, the way you shyly ask me something you normally wouldn't. The way you blush when I pull a joke with you. The way you look when you're embarassed._

_7. I love it when you say 'I love you', it makes my heart soar in to the skies it makes me happy. It makes me love you even more and more everytime you say those three words to me._

_8. I love the way you look when you train your martial arts. It makes me go crazy, it makes me want to keep watching and never stop watching. You put a spell on me with your moves and your looks_

_9. I love it when we have one of our little spats and they way you look so gorgeous all flustered and pouting. So inocent it makes me want to hold you forever in my arms and protect you from everything._

_10. I love it when I kiss you and you sigh against my lips content and the way you and I move as one in our own passionate dance. I love they way you put your arms around my neck playing with my hair, it sends shivers down my spine. Most of all I love you for being you._

_All my love  
__Bryan_

'Oh Bryan.'Garland said softly, he wiped away a few tears and picked up the phot's again to look at them.

It were all photo's related to Bryan's ten reasons for loving him. Looking at them he couldn't stop soft tears flowing from his eyes, some brought smiles to his face others laughter as he remembered when they were taken.

Sirius jumped up Garland's bed and snuggled into his lap trying to comfort him a bit. The martial artist hugged the little puppy, extremely happy.

'He loves me, he really really loves me.'Garland whispered.

Sirius whined a bit and licked the youth's nose, Garland petted him on the head and smiled, wiping away a few stray tears.

His prussian blue eyes looked at a photo of him and Bryan smiling, him in Bryan's arms and his own around the silver haired's neck. He smiled, his eyes filling with love.

'And I love him.'

* * *

Alrighty then!! X3 X3 that was chapter 5 just a few more and this ficcie will finally be complete, yay for me!! X3 X3 I hope you all enjoyed reading because I really loved writing it.

Please review! X3


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Seven Days Of Love  
**Summary:** Garland is sick of Bryan always canceling their time together to train and tells him. What will Bryan do?  
**Pairings:**Bryan/Garland  
**Side Pair****ings:** Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Spencer Brooklyn  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, some cursing, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big thanks too Pookiemoon, Tenshi of Freedom, Winter-Rae, dark-phoenix-loves-kai and Elemental Gypsy for reviewing last chapter X3. Thanks a lot you guys!

Okido sixth chapter and just a few more to go and this one will be done too! Yay! Go me!! X3 X3 X3

Anyway I hope everyone will enjoy this chappie, because I sure as hell loved writing it. So here we go...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Bryan was humming to himself. Yes humming! And why? Well today Garland had smiled at him when he saw him. Garland had smiled! Bryan felt like he was in heaven, everything was going great with the few more surprises he had for Garland everything would be better than ever.

He smirked to himself as he thought of the present he had planned today for his lover. It was something really simple and not as spectacular as the previous ones but it was still sweet and his last surprise would blow Garland's world, he just knew it.

Now all he needed to do is make sure everything was planned right and he had to go see Kai too but he would do that when Miguel went shopping because otherwise those two would be busy doing ... ahem other activities.

Walking towards his apartment he couldn't help but think life was great.

--

Brooklyn softly sang as he took care of his flowers in his garden. Spencer bought him some white roses he could plant and that was what he was doing now. Brooklyn loved his garden, he loved taking care of his flowers, his smalls fruit trees and fruit bushes and also some vegetables that were planted on a seperate piece in his garden.

His garden attracted all kinds of animals and it was lovely to see small birds flying to the branches of the small trees or butterflies flying around all the time, Brooklyn had even seen some squirrels and some chipmunks in his nut tree.

He wiped away some sweat from his brow and looked up at the sky. It was pretty hot today and he was glad he had put on some shorts instead of his usual pants. Just as he planted the last rose bush, a glass of cool limonade was besides his face.

Brooklyn smiled, knowing it was Spencer, the blond was the only one who had the other key to his house. He took the glass and drank greedily before standing up to look at his boyfriend. Spencer shook his head and he wiped away a bit of dirt from the genius' face.

'You know. I'm jealous.'the blond said smirking as Brooklyn took another long sip from his lemonade. The orange haired genius smiled coyly at the blond and put a hand on his chest. 'Oh really. And why is that?' he asked giving a happy grin.

Spencer chuckled. 'You spend more time with your garden then you do with me at times. I think I should start handcuffing you to me so you won't get away.'Spencer said as he pulled the smaller teen into his rock hard body.

'Hmm maybe you should.'Brooklyn purred, teasingly rubbing his lips against Spencer's and looking into the taller youth's seablue eyes with amusement. A low growl erupted from Spencer's throath. 'Damn tease.'he growls and kissed Brooklyn passionately.

The rough kiss practically melted Brooklyn and he had to keep himself standing by holding unto Spencer's strong shoulders because his legs couldn't support him.

'Hmm I should tease you more often, if this is the result I get.'Brooklyn hummed, his arms settling themselves around Spencer's neck. 'Yeah, you should.'Spencer mumbled softly. He gave Brooklyn another kiss and then let him go.

Brooklyn followed Spencer inside and grabbed some cookies from one of his cupboards and sat down at the table, Spencer joined him with a large mug of herbal tea in his hands. 'So how come you're so early today?' Brooklyn asked as he noticed the hour. Spencer normally came around four of four thirty pm after his beyblade training. And now it was almost three pm so the blond was rather early.

Not that Brooklyn minded much, in fact he liked it it meant he gets to spend more time with his boyfriend. 'Tala wanted to get off early so he shortened the training today.'the blond said. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow, why would Tala do that?

'Why?'

Spencer shrugged his broad shoulders. 'The only thing I know is that he had planned something special for him and Claude today and he wanted to make sure everything was alright.'Spencer explained. Brooklyn chuckled and took a bite of his chocolate chipped cookie. Swallowing it down he looked at his boyfriend. 'It seems that lately everyone seems to be surprising their partner.'he said.

Spencer chuckled too and took a sip of his tea. 'Seems so.' Brooklyn smiled and put his head in his hand. 'And did my secret genius of a boyfriend plan something too?'he asked teasingly. Spencer actually grinned at that and stood up.

He gently grabbed Brooklyn's hand and pulled him off his chair. 'Actually he did.'Spencer said and he took Brooklyn out of the house. 'W-what? Wait!'came Brooklyn's surprised voice.

--

With Sirius in his arms, Garland walked towards the park for some relaxation. He had had a rough day today and he thought that playing with Sirius would help him relax a bit.

First he had woken up to his phone ringing loudly waking up Sirius too and barking combined with an annoying ringing sound was not the way Garland wanted to ever wake up again.

When he finally picked up the phone it had been his mother asking him how he was and if he was exercising and eating enough too. When Sirius came running down the stairs barking loudly.

His mother had gone into a lecture about keeping up his training and make sure he stayed in shape and then she told him she was not happy he had bought a dog, it would only distract him. Garland had just rolled his eyes and mouthed blah blah and making hand motions.

When his mother was finally finished she said she hoped he would show up for Christmas this year and bring his boyfriend along if he wished. His family had had no problem when he confessed he was gay but if they would like Bryan being who he is and his family being who they were, that was a problem.

It would be one hell of an explosive Christmas at his parental house. Garland had to wince as he thought of Bryan and his mother together in one room, yeah that would so not work well.

After his mother hung up and said her goodbye he had been called on his cellphone to go to a meeting at the BBA for the upcoming charity match to raise money for children with cancer.

That meeting had lasted an hour and in the middle Kai and Hiro had started argueing again and almost fought physically if it hadn't been for Miguel.

After the meeting he had a meeting at his martial arts club of wich he was still a member. It was for a demonstration, a school had asked if some of their martial artists could come and show what martial arts actually was and explain it too. In the end Garland had accepted to do it.

When that was over he remembered he had to go shopping wich he did but was then harassed by a few fan girls and also fan boys who wanted his autograph but unfortunately there had been a few rabid fan girls too and they had followed him two blocks before he lost them and was safe to go to his house.

He was glad he was finally home and when Sirius had welcomed him by jumping up in his arms and licking his face enthousiastically.

And now he was on his way to the park to spend some time with his puppy and damnit he was going enjoy it too! The park was very calm and except for the few runners, elderly couples and teens no one was around.

Garland pulled out a small ball from his pocket and waved it in Sirius' face who began barking excitedly, his tail waggling like crazy. 'See the ball, go get it boy!'Garland said and he threw the ball, not to hard or far so he could still see Sirius.

Sirius ran after the bal in a flash, it was cute to see Sirius running after the ball and grabbing it in his mouth trotting back to Garland, tyring not to trip over his own paws.

He dropped the ball at Garland's feet and barked, tongue out of his mouth and tail waggling. Garland picked the ball up and Sirius growled playfully and barked again when Garland threw the ball wich Sirius followed again.

When he came back Sirius put his front paws on the ground and his back paws up, so his butt was sticking in the air and looking challenginly at Garland. Bending down, smiling, Garland grabbed the ball and tried to pry it from Sirius mouth while the puppy growled playfully trying to keep the ball in his mouth.

But Garland managed to get the ball and threw it away again, Sirius running after it like a madman, before he came back with the ball in his mouth.

They played this game for a while until Garland sat down on the ground and started playing with Sirius with his hands. Playfully grabbing at the puppy so Sirius would jump back and growl playfully, barking happily.

And when Garland missed again Sirius jumped up on his chest and playfully bit Garland's fingers. Garland laughed, making Sirius let go of his fingers and picked the puppy up.

When the puppy setled down Garland stood up and decided to go back home, it was getting late. Ands he wanted to read another chapter of his book before he went to bed.

Once home he immediatly noticed the lights were on in the dining room. He smiled knowingly, _Bryan_ he thought and went to the dining room, with Sirius still in his arms. He opened the door and couldn't help but chuckle and smile at what met him.

Someone had made him diner, his favourite too. Macaroni and cheese and also a good bottle of red wine. And for Sirius, his bowls were filled with water and fresh food and was put next to Garland's chair. The table was covered in rose petals and two candles with a few small roses and a rose center piece in the middle.

Setting Sirius down, who immediatly went for his food and water, Garland himself sat down too and began to eat. He coughed a bit, it was still very hot. Wich meant it wasn't made to long ago.

Garland smiled happily and ate his diner more carefully now and couldn't help sigh and how good it tasted. Not many people knew but Bryan could cook actually rather well. And he was glad he belonged to the small group of people who knew.

Garland truelly enjoyed his diner, he missed Bryan's cooking and he was savoring this as much as he could. When he was done he drank two glasses of wine before cleaning up and putting the bottle of wine into the fridge.

Sirius yapped as he followed Garland upstairs and scratched at the door when he was first to arrive at the bedroom.

Opening the door Sirius went to the bed and jumped up on it, making himself comfortable on his own dog pillow and yawning cutely. Garland smiled at the puppy but then something caught his eye and he turned his attention to his right and his eyes widened a bit when he saw a human sized heart shaped box with a bow standing agaisnt the wall.

'What the ...?'

Garland walked over to the box and examined it, seeing nothing wrong he opened it and gasped. 'Oh Bryan.'Garland sighed happily. Inside the box stood a human sized Bryan made out of white chocolate.

How the Russian had managed to get this done he would probably never know but he loved it. Now he had his own chocolate lover. Garland chuckled a bit and touched the chocolate Bryan.

But then his eyes dimmed a bit in sadness, how he wished the real Bryan was here just to see his face and have him close again.

Sure he had seen his lover today, this morning actually at the BBA and he had smiled at him and Bryan had smiled back but it had been from a distance and Garland regretted not going over to the Russian.

Taking his hand off of the chocolate Bryan, he looked at it one last time and smiled at it, before closing the box again.

Changing into his night clothes, wich was only a darkblue boxershort, he got into bed taking one last look at the closed heart shaped box before drifting off to sleep.

'Bryan...'

Unknowingly to Garland, Bryan had been in the house eversince he came home and had been watching him carefully. When he heard his smaller lover mutter his name in his sleep. Bryan smiled and looked at Garland with soft eyes.

'Don't worry just to more two days and then I'll never leave you alone for this long again.'he whispered before closing the bedroom door quietly and disappearing into the darkness of the house.

* * *

And there you have it, the sixth chapter. (grins)

So anyway hope you enjoyed it and hope you'll all...

Review! X3


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Seven Days Of Love  
**Summary:** Garland is sick of Bryan always canceling their time together to train and tells him. What will Bryan do?  
**Pairings:**Bryan/Garland  
**Side Pair****ings:** Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Spencer Brooklyn  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, some cursing, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews: **Big thanks to Tenshi of Freedom, Winter-Rae, dark-phoenix-loves-kai and Elemental Gypsy for reviewing. Thanks you guys! (gives out cookies) X3

And here we finally have chappie seven. Phew took me a long time to update again, but temporary lost inspiration but I got it back now and eveyrthing is going terrific! School is good, grades are good and I don't look like a chipmunk anymore! (please don't ask, really embarassing) Life is just great at the moment. And I hope you will all like this chappie I put as much fluff in it as I could. And well here's the result...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Garland sighed as he watched his team train for the upcoming charity match. He was not in the mood to train today or to do anything else for that matter.

He just felt so ... empty today.

It's been almost a week since he last spoke to Bryan face to face and he missed him dearly, he wanted his lover back at his side. He wanted Bryan to hold him kiss him, make love to him. He wanted to get playfully mad at him if he did something outrageous again, he wanted to playfight with him again.

He just wanted him back.

The silverblue haired martial artist sighed once again before waving over to his teammates and shouted: 'Okay training's over, you can go home.' Brooklyn blinked at his team captain. 'But we've only been training for half an hour.' 'Yeah, I mean usually you let us train for hours, what's the deal.'MingMing asked. Garland pinched the bridge of his nose, while putting his other hand on his hip.

He looked back up and said: 'Look we'll train harder tomorrow for now just go home.' 'Are you alright, Garland?' Mystel asked, his big blue eyes filled with concern. Garland gave a small smile at the young teen and nodded. 'I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow same time.'

With that said the martial artist left the BBA training centre and went home.

--

Kai sighed in bliss as he sat down on his couch cuddling up to his blonde lover who was already seated. Today was their day off, no annoying teammates, no training, no responsibilities, no nothing. Just relaxing all day and doing absolutely nothing.

God, this was heaven.

As you can guess it was saturday and the two teens had decided that this week they would watch a movie. It was Miguel's turn to pick a movie, he had chosen Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, because the blonde hadn't seen it yet, with traveling all the time and being so busy.

Putting his arms around his smaller lover, Miguel pulled Kai closer to him and kissed his neck before watching back at the tv screen. 'This is so nice.'Kai hummed softly, he grabbed a small blanket and pulled it over him and Miguel, for that little extra heat and comfy feeling.

Miguel smiled down at Kai, 'Yeah, we should take more days off. They're good for you.' Kai chuckled softly, looking up in his lover's perfect blue eyes. 'For you too, but sadly you know we can't well ... not yet anyway.'

Miguel chuckled. 'Yeah ... I can't wait to tell G-rev you're coming with me to Spain for a month. Now we're on the subject did you tell the Blitz Boys yet?'the blonde asked. Kai shook his head. 'No, Tala and Claude are _far_ too busy lately and Bryan keeps disappearing all the time and Spencer is always over at Brooklyn's nowadays and Ian ... well Ian just goes off with Daichi and Kevin and cause mayhem all over town. I swear they'll be worse than Tala and Bryan when they're older.'the enigma said. 'Oh well we can always tell them tomorrow, I'll give Tala a call and tell him to come over with the others and Claude aswell.'the blonde said. Kai nodded and snuggled closer into his lover and the blanket. 'That sounds good.'he hummed and leaned up to kiss the blonde. They shared a few kisses before they continued to watch the movie.

Things couldn't get any better than this.

--

Garland opened the front door of his house and met a barking Sirius with a furiously waggling tail. Garland smiled and picked the pup up in his arms. 'Hey boy, hope you weren't too bored while I was gone. Sirius just barked and started licking Garland all over his face, it made the martial artist laugh.

He carried Sirius over to the living room where he took out a leash and when the young pup saw the leash he went crazy and began barking, excited beyond possible.

Garland shook his head, still smiling, the pup loved going out for walks and going to the park. When Sirius had the leash on they went to the park. With Sirius sniffing at anything and everything as he always did and once they were on their spot in the park Garland pulled out a small piece of braided rope that looked like a bone and threw it away. 'Go catch!' Sirius ran after it barking like crazy.

Garland sat down while he waited for Sirius to return to him with the toy, leaning on the palms of his hands he looked at the sky and saw nothing but blue. No cloud in the air and sun giving off a warm glow, not to hot but just right.

Suddenly something caught his eye. A plane was flying in the air, it was nothing special until the plane starting leaving a trail of white smoke behind him. _An air messenger?_the martial artist thought as he looked at it closely.

Sirius came back holding the toy in his hands but Garland was to caught up in watching what was being written in the air to notice it. Sirius didn't like being ignored so he did what any puppy would do that wanted attention. He bit in Garland's fingers, not to hard of course. That snapped the martial artist from his gazing at the sky. 'Oh sorry Sirius didn't see you there.' The puppy made a noise in the back of his throath, that sounded like a huff.

Garland took the toy and Sirius waggled his tail happily and waited until Garland would throw it away again. Garland smiled and threw the toy again, he watched the pup go after it and then he looked back at the sky.

His eyes widened as he saw what that air messenger had written in the sky.

'Oh my god.'

The words _I love you, Garland Siebald, Love Bryan_ were written in Giant letters in the sky! Garland smiled but then it went away, it wasn't much of a surprise anymore it was sweet and it meant a lot to Garland that Bryan would to this but it wasn't the same without being able to thank Bryan for it or have his lover closeby.

'You know, sadness doesn't suit you.'a voice said from behind him. Garland whipped around, he knew that voice! He smiled when he his lover standing there with a white rose in his hand, he stood up and ran over to his lover hugging him for all his worth. 'I missed you so much.'Garland said, tears beginning to spill from his eyes. Bryan put his strong arms around him and Garland felt whole again. It felt great feeling Bryan against him again to smell that scent that was so Bryan, to be able to feel him and hold him was wonderful.

'I missed you too and I'm sorry for neglecting you.'Bryan's strong voice whispered in his ear. Garland looked at him and smiled, 'I already forgave you. And I never want to stay away from you this long ever again. I'm sorry I got so mad at you.'

Bryan smiled and pulled away, he gave his typical misschief smirk and showed Bryan the beautiful white rose. 'Got you something.' Garland laughed as he wiped away the tears and took the rose from Bryan. 'I can't believe you did all those surprises and bought all those presents just so I would forgive you.'Garland said as he smelled the rose. 'Well I didn't just do it to have you forgive me, but also because I wanted to show that I do love you.'the silverhaired teen said. 'And also because I wanted to spoil you really good for once.'

Garland chuckled and put his arms around Bryan putting their heads together nad looking in his eyes. 'There is no present better than your love for me.'the martial artist whispered before kissing his lover deeply. Bryan pulled Garland close and kissed him back just as passionately.

Meanwhile Sirius had returned with the toy in his mouth and put it down on the ground when he saw Garland and Bryan kissing, he sat on his hindquarters and cocked his head cutely to the side but waggled his tail happily anyway.

'We've got company.'Bryan muttered when they finally parted. Garland looked to the side to see Sirius sitting there, the puppy barked happily when he saw Garland looked at him and the pup pushed the toy forward as if to say 'come play some more'.

Garland picked up the toy and took the pup in his arms too. The martial artist looked at Bryan. 'I never got to thank for getting me Sirius. So thank you.'He said as he kissed Bryan on the lips, before Sirius jumped up and began licking Bryan's face too.

'Eww! Puppy drool!'

Garland laughed as Bryan wiped away the drool and Sirius barked happily at him waggling his tail. 'It seems he's grateful too.' Bryan smirked and petted the puppy over his head. 'Yeah, probably.' Bryan looked back at his smaller lover and took his hand and said: 'C'mon, I want to spend some time with you.' Sirius barked at him. 'And the pup.'he added.

Garland nodded happily, 'Okay. Let's go.'

They ended up spending the entire day in town visiting all kinds of shops, stores and spend some time on the beach. They ate in a small restaurant with Sirius always trying to run after the waiter and bite in his heels, wich made Garland and Bryan laugh.

The two of them talk everything over and Garland questioned Bryan on some presents and surprises to wich the Russian would only wink and say 'That's a secret.' Wich would make Garland huff in disappointment but he got over it just as quickly when Bryan kissed him.

After they had diner they went back to the park for a late walk and talked about all kinds of things and Bryan even got the chance to play with Sirius for a while, wich the puppy thouroughly enjoyed.

When the sky started to turn dark, it was time to go home. They reached Garland's house too soon and the martial artist looked at his lover when he didn't follow him inside when he opened the door. Bryan smiled at him, 'Only if you really want me too.'

'I really want too.'

Bryan nodded and followed his lover inside the house. Garland took Sirius and gave him some water and some food. The Russian watched him go about his nighttime routine and couldn't help but think that Garland really was beautiful and how much he actually loved the martial artist.

If someone had told him seven months agao he would find someone he would love and deeply care he would've laughed in their faces and pranked their asses off. Up until he and Garland began a relationship he hadn't know what love really was or what it felt like but now he knew and damnit he was not about to give that up.

Garland wiped away some water from his kitchen counter when two arms snaked around his waist and he was pressed against a muscled chest and Bryan's head was on his shoulder. Garland put a hand on Bryan's cheek and the other on the arms around him. Bryan looked at him.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

They kissed again this time it was sweet and gentle but passionate at the same time. They parted when Sirius began whining because he wanted to go upstairs. Garland smiled at Bryan and dragged him upstairs to his room.

Sirius made himself comfortable on his doggie pillow while Bryan and Garland just stripped down to their boxers and went into bed. Garland snuggled up to his lover and kissed his neck while Bryan put an arm around his waist and kept him close and kisse dhis forehead.

'Goodnight Bryan.'Garland sighed happily falling sleep almost immediatly. Bryan smiled at him.

'Goodnight Garland.'

* * *

Okidoki and that was chappie seven, just one more to go and this fic is done!! X3 I'm almost sad it's over because I actually really like writing this fic. But anyway I hope everyone liked this chapter and hope you'll all ...

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Seven Days Of Love  
**Summary:** Garland is sick of Bryan always canceling their time together to train and tells him. What will Bryan do?  
**Pairings:**Bryan/Garland  
**Side Pair****ings:** Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Spencer Brooklyn  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, some cursing, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews: **Big warm thanks todark-phoenix-loves-kai, Tenshi of Freedom, Elemental Gypsy and Kaz-za-15 for reviewing!!! Thank you!!

Here he is my final chapter of 'Seven Days Of Love'! I'm so happy and yet sad that I have to end this story, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading this. X3. And yes I'm sane again thanks to the wonderful powers of Miguel/Kai love!

Lots of reading pleasure with this last chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Bryan looked at the ceiling of Garland's bedroom, one hand behind his head and the other wrapped around the lithe form of his, slightly younger, boyfriend, who was still sleeping with his head on Bryan's chest and a hand on the said Russian's stomach.

Sirius had rolled of his doggie pillow during the night and was now sleeping on top of Bryan's head, stretched out and giving off cute puppy snores. But Bryan ignored the pup on his head and started thinking.

Today was the day for his last and final present for Garland and he hoped everything would go according to plan. He had been planning this surprise far longer than before his fight with the martial artist, the Russian just didn't think he would give it so soon, but that didn't matter now, he was going through with it.

This present would truelly prove his love for the beautiful teen.

Now ... how to get out of bed without waking up said beautiful teen and the small pup on his head. Carefully Bryan took away his arm from Garland's waist and grabbed Sirius with his other hand, putting the pup back on his doggie pillow. The pup stretched out a bit and gave a cute puppy yawn but luckily for Bryan, the pup didn't wake up, making the Russian release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He silently slipped out of the bed, but stopped when Garland groaned and rolled over. He continued however, when the martial artist stayed asleep, sunken too deep in his dreams.

Quickly Bryan got dressed and wrote a small note, leaving it on the nightstand. His gaze fell on his sleeping lover and he gave a small smile, bending down he gave Garland a light kiss before he walked out of the room, quietly closing the door and leaving the house.

His destination ... Kai's appartement.

After fifteen minutes he reached the appartement building, whistling, he walked up the stairs and went over to the appartement of his little spitfire of a teammate and rang the bell four times.

A grin came on his face when he saw, not Kai, but Miguel open the door. The blonde was wearing some blue pyjama pants and nothing else.

'Bryan? What are you doing here it's eight am.'Miguel said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and leaning against the door frame as he looked at the Russian through sleep filled blue eyes.

'Actually I'm here for Kai, could ya get him for a sec, I need to ask him something.'Bryan said grinning even wider when said teen came out from behind Miguel and glared at Bryan for interrupting, what could only be, snuggling with Miguel.

'I'm here, now what do you want Bryan.'Kai asked rather annoyed.

'Well I wanna ask you if I can borrow your limo and driver tonight. I can't tell you why, I just need them.'Bryan said and for once he was looking very serious.

Kai looked at him in surprise before nodding. 'Yeah sure, I'll tell Gustav he's needed.' The enigma said before a knowing smile made a way unto his face. 'It's for Garland isn't it?'he asked.

A goofy grin made its way to Bryan's face and he nodded. 'Yeah, I've got one more surprise for him. Anyway thanks Kai.'Bryan said as he turned and walked down the hall towards the stairs whistling again.

'I wonder what the surprise is this time.'Miguel wondered curiously.

Kai smiled while watching the retreating back of his fellow Russian. 'I think I have an idea. We'll see if I'm right.'

Miguel nodded before turning to his smaller lover, taking him in his arms and kissing him lightly. 'Well since, we're awake now, how about a shower?'the blonde asked.

The enigma gave him a misschivious smile before rubbing his hands up and down the blonde's arms, looking up at him. 'I have a better idea.'he said and kissed the blonde before taking him by the arm and leading them back to their bedroom.

---

Bryan looked at his list and scratched of the last item before looking around statisfied. He had everything.

Finally!

Now the only thing he needed to do was make sure everything went just as he wanted and then it would be perfect. Taking out his cellphone from his pocket he dialed Garland's number and waited.

-Hello?- came Garland's sleepy voice.

-Hey gorgeous, it's me.- Bryan said and smirked when he heard the rustling of sheets and Sirius barking in the background.

-Bryan? Where are you?- Garland asked.

-I'm in town, picking up a few things. I just wanted to say that I'll be back at eight tonight. I've got a few things to do.-Bryan said.

The Russian could hear the deep sigh coming from his lover.

-Bryan, you're not gonna start again are you?'Garland asked softly.

-No, I promise I'll be back at eight and then you'll see.- Bryan said rather smugly.

-See what?-Garland asked confused and curious.

-Na uh, I'm not telling. Anyway I gotta go. I love you.'the Russian said.

-I love you too.-Garland said.

Both hung up at the same time and Bryan nodded happily to himself, now Garland would be distracted enough all day, thinking about what he said.

_Good, that gives me plenty of time to make sure I've got everything ready to go_, he thought and with that he disappeard into the mass of people at the mall.

---

Bryan was right, Garland did think about what he had said on the phone all day. However the martial artist did go out for a while to walk with Sirius and play with the puppy before heading back home.

Right now the martial artist was sitting on his couch, reading a book, but he was so distracted because he kept looking at the clock every five minutes.

Just then a beeping noise filled the room, making Sirius bark. 'Sirius, hush.'Garland said as he picked up his cellphone from the coffee table.

It was a textmessage from Bryan.

It read:

_Love,_

_Put on your best clothes,  
__I'm on my way back_

_Love Bryan_

'Hu?' Garland raised an eyebrow at the strange request but shrugged. Setting his book away he went upstairs and dressed, as Bryan asked, in his best clothes. Wich consisted of formal black trousers, a silver button up shirt and black shoes.

When he was almost done Garland opened the drawer of his nightstand, planning to take a hairband but stopped as he noticed the jewellery box wich held the necklace Bryan had given him a few days earlier.

His eyes softening, Garland affectionately caressed the velvet box before opening it, revealing the beautiful necklace.

Taking it out he looked at it before he decided to put it on and looking in the mirror and nodded, happy with what he saw.

He was brought out of his admiring by Sirius who ran out of the room down the stairs, barking in an excited manner and then Garland heard the doorbell ring.

'Coming!'he shouted taking one more look in the mirror before going downstairs and opening the door.

His breath got caught in his throat when he caught sight of Bryan wearing a tuxedo.

An actual tuxedo!

'Bryan, what-...?'Garland never got to fnish his question because Bryan kissed him right then and there.

When they parted the Russian was smirking at him as he ran a hand through Garland's silver-blue tresses.

'I have one more surprise left for you. Come now, or we'll be late.'Bryan said as he dragged Garland to the limo wich was standing just before the house.

'Late for what?'Garland asked as he climbed into the limo with Bryan sitting besides him.

Bryan grinned at him. 'That's a surprise. By the way the necklace looks great on you.'

Garland opened his mouth but closed it again and just sighed, leaning back into the seat. Looking in front of him he noticed the driver looked familiar.

'Gustav?'Garland whispered in surprise, he knew as did many others Gustav was Kai's personal driver.

So if Gustav is here then that means...?

'Bryan what are we doing in Kai's limo?'Garland asked as he looked at his taller lover.

'I borrowed it from him, and yes he does know I have it because I asked him to borrow it this morning.'Bryan said quickly when he saw Garland open his mouth to, probably, yell at him.

'Oh.' Garland looked confused for a second but nodded afterwards. 'Okay then, if he knows.'

'He does, now stop worrying and enjoy tonight.'Bryan said as he took Garland's hand and entwined their fingers before bringing that hand up to his lips and kissing it gently.

Garland smiled and shook his head. 'Alright.'

Ten minutes later they stopped in front of a very classy restaurant. Gustav opened the door and Bryan got out, talking to driver in hushed tones before the Russian turned to his lover and held out his hand for him to take, wich Garland did.

Reading the large sign above the restaurant, Garland gasped in shock. 'Bryan but this is ...-'

'_Le Mirage_, I know. I made a reservation.'he said as he took a surprised Garland by the hand lead him inside where they were assigned a table immediatly.

'How did you do this, we haven't been here since...-'

'Since our first date.'Bryan said, a smile on his face. 'I pulled a few strings.'

Garland's eyes softened and took Bryan's hand that was on the table. 'You didn't have to do this, you know.'he said

Once again Bryan kissed his hand and gave him that sexy smile, the silver-blue haired martial artist fell for. 'I know, but I wanted too. Now how about we order.'

Garland nodded in agreement. 'Sounds great.'

And so they placed their orders while talking to each other, about their days, about what had happened about ... well everything really.

Their diner was wonderful and romantic and Garland hoped it would never end. It had been so long since he and Bryan had such a night with just the two of them and he hoped that this would not be the last one either.

As they left the restaurant, Garland had his arm hooked in Bryan's. 'That was wonderful. I really enjoyed it.'he said smiling the entire time.

'Yeah me too, but the night's not over yet.'Bryan said leading Garland towards the limo and opening the door for him.

'What?'came Garland's shocked reply.

'You'll see.'Bryan said kissing him before going in the limo himself and closing the door. Garland tried to ask Bryan what he meant but the Russian kept his mouth firmly shut and it wasn't until they reached the harbor that Garland realised they were at the beach.

'What are we doing here?'he asked.

'You'll see, I promise, now come on.'Bryan said as he kept a tight hold off Garland's hand and led him down the dock towards a white yacht.

Garland covered his mouth with his hand when he caught sight of the name of that yacht.

_Sempre Amore_

He had to stop himself from crying as he realised what Bryan had done tonight, he had recreated their first date. And he had done everything exactly the same as it was.

'Oh Bryan.'

Bryan smiled at him leading him unto the yacht. Stepping unto the yacht the captain left the dock at a slow pace.

Meanwhile Bryan had gotten out a bottle of champaign, two glasses and a small stereo. He put the stereo on and a gentle slow song echoed unto the deck. Garland shook his head and smiled as Bryan came over to him with a glass of champaign.

The martial artist took one and took a small sip, he leaned back against the railing of the yacht and looked over to Bryan.

'I can't believe you did all this.'he said softly.

Bryan set his glass aside and took Garland's and set it aside too. 'For you, I'd do anything.'he whispered.

Garland's breath hitched and his heart sped up.

'Dance with me.'

'Huh... what.'the martial artist said confused. But let Bryan pull him towards the center of the deck and put a hand on his shoulder automatically when Bryan's hand went to his waist and the other holding his free hand.

Together they swayed to the soft melody of the gentle love song that played all around them. They lost themselves to the rythme of the music and into each other as they gazed at each other, never breaking eye contact.

And just as the song ended, Bryan twirled Garland around once before pulling him into his chest and kissing him, hard and passionate. Their tongues clashing with each other in a battle of dominace wich Bryan won.

And when they finally parted Bryan brought their heads together, looking intently at Garland's lightly flushed face and love filled eyes.

'Garland ... I have a question for you.'Bryan whispered as he let go of the martial artist.

'What?'Garland asked.

Bryan took a deep breath, gathering up all the courage in him before he bend down on one knee and looked up at at his lover, who had a shocked expression on his face.

'Garland Siebald ... will you marry me?'Bryan asked taking out a small jewellery box, opening it and revealing a simple silver ring with a white diamond in the middle.

Garland covered his mouth with both his hands as he gazed at the ring. 'Oh my god.'he whispered. But then his eyes softened and he smiled, looking at Bryan.

'Yes.'he said

Bryan looked at him hoping he had heard right.

'Yes, I'll marry you, you idiot!'Garland cried out happily.

Bryan let out a big whoop before he turned and slid the ring around Garland's finger. The Russian picked up his smaller lover and twirled him around. 'You do realise, I'm never letting you go now, do you?' Bryan said as he let Garland down and kissed him.

'Yes, I do and I wouldn't want it any other way.'Garland said smiling.

* * *

(Blaze bawling in a corner) _sniff sniff_ ... OMG I'm so sad now, I can't believe it's over! I'm gonna miss writing for this story. And I couldn't help but cry and swoon at the same time while I was writing this chapter, I couldn't help myself (blows nose) God they're so perfect for each other, I just love happy endings. (bawls even louder)

Review!


End file.
